


Come With Me

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2015 Wincestmas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had begged Dean to come with him, begged him almost on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me

Sam had begged Dean to come with him, begged him almost on his knees.   
“This is going to kill you.” he told Dean, his eyes wide and sincere, truly believing that he was doing, asking for, the right thing. “This life is destroying you, why can’t you see that?”  
“Guess you and I see things differently Sammy.” Dean said hollowly, feeling as if his chest was being twisted. “I see a purpose, I see a reason for living.”  
Sam stared at him sadly, hands gripping tightly onto Deans, neither one of them sure when they were going to see the other.   
“I love you” he whispered to Dean, leaning in to kiss him one last time on the lips.   
Dean moved back to avoid the kiss. “Its not right.” he mumbled, not able to look his brother in the eyes any more, knowing that he would crack if he would look at him. “Its not right for us to do that, you know that.”  
Despite not looking at him he could still hear the small sob Sam gave, how his hands slowly slipped away from him.   
“I love you, and you’re wrong. Its right, we shouldn’t be ashamed of loving each other.” Sam mumbled, hands wringing in his clothes.   
“I do love you.” Dean said, still not able to look at him. “But not like that, not anymore.”  
There was silence, neither one of them knew what to say anymore.   
“I’ll always love you Dean, no matter what you think.” Sam told him. He could feel his brother turning. “Maybe one day you’ll realize it.”  
It took everything Dean had not to reach out and try to shake some sense into his brother, try to convince him not to leave, that he was making a mistake.   
It took everything he had not to go with him.  
Instead, he swallowed heavily, watched his little brother leave, and had to pretend that he wasn’t feeling as if he was dying.  
—–  
It was a while before Dean was able to see his little brother again. He had gone on nothing more than hints and gossip on his location and after gathering all of his courage he went alone and went into the town he had heard Sam was in, just wanting nothing more than a glimpse of his brother.   
He tried to blend in as much as he could, not wanting to bring any sort of attention to himself. He immersed himself into the crowd and didn’t try to get close enough to Sam to hear what he was talking about, he just needed to see that he was okay.   
Sam was in the middle of the group, grinning broadly and laughing. If Dean had to guess, they were just like him and therefore safe enough. Not dangerous, or posing any threat.   
He nodded in confirmation that Sam was alright, maybe even happy. Letting out a sigh of relief, and ignoring the stab of jealousy, he turned and left. Missing the part where Sam brought his head up and looked around the area, as if he had felt his brother somewhere close to him.  
—–  
It took a literal apocalypse and the end of all days to bring them back together again and talking to one another face to face.   
“If I’d have known that bringing the end of the world was what it took.” Sam said, crossing his legs at the ankles and spreading them in front of him. “I would’ve tried to push it for earlier.”  
Dean snorted and took another pull from his beer. “Don’t joke around like that, nothing about this is funny.”  
“You gotta admit, its a little bit funny.” Sam insisted with a grin. “Michael and Lucifer finally getting their pissing match, both of them have been talking about it for centuries, maybe now we can finally have some sort of peace.”  
“Nothing peaceful about the world ending man.”   
Neither of them said a single word for a few more minutes however Sam reached out, with no hesitation or second guessing, placed his hand over Deans hand.   
Dean immediately tensed up. “I can’t do this.” he said in a whisper. “I can’t Sam, it’s not right.”  
Sam turned his head to look at him, his eyes flashing black for a moment. “I know.” he said softly. “But I’m not asking much Dean, I just want to hold your hand.”  
Dean stared at his little brother, one of many but even after all these years the only one that really mattered. His eyes flashed bright blue and for a moment he saw the black image and form of his brothers demonic form.   
Sam winched slightly at the glare of grace that didn’t pull back his hand.   
“Okay.” Dean whispered, settling back into his seat and clinging to Sams hand. “I can give you that much.”  
No matter how tainted the soul would try to become, Sams smile was still as bright as heavens light and filled Dean with just as much warmth.   
Swallowing heavily Dean managed to smile back and turned to look back ahead, watching the sun rise along the Grand Canyon.   
It was the end of the world, the Novak brothers were trying to prevent it and save humanity, his brother was still a fallen angel and a high ranking demon, Dean was still just a grunt angel tired of fighting.  
Maybe he was tired of fighting everything.   
“Do you regret it? Anything?” he asked.   
“No.” came Sams immediate answer. “I don’t regret a thing.” He leaned a bit more towards Dean but didn’t look away from the sunrise. “You?”  
“One thing.” Dean answered, taking another pull from his beer.   
At that Sam turned and looked at him. “What do you regret?” he asked curiously.  
Dean sighed and scrunched up his lips, trying to find the right words to say. Finally he sighed again and said in a quiet voice. “I regret not going with you when you asked.”  
Sams hand tightened around his in response. “Really?” he asked in a wondered whisper.   
“Yeah.” he glanced at Sam and couldn’t help but smile at his flabbergasted look. “Really Sammy.”  
Sam closed his mouth and nodded, squeezing Deans hand tightly one more time. He moved slightly closer to him, enough for their legs and shoulders to press together and looked back in front of them.  
The brothers stayed there in silence, holding hands, pressed together, drinking beer, basking in each others presence, and waited to see if the world was going to end.  
It didn’t matter if it did or didn’t. Either way,   
They were finally together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.


End file.
